Maximum Ride's Fornication Flock
by ProjectOmega05
Summary: What really happens between the members of The Flock when Max isn't journaling? What does she leave out?
1. Exploring

_He was still breathing, sleeping. He looked better. Not so embalmed. He was going to be all right. I sighed, trying to release my pain and fear, then I..._ looked around, making sure the rest of the flock was asleep. When I was sure they were all sleeping soundly I pulled down the sheets and crawled into the hospital bed beside Fang. Even though he looked pale, his body was warm. I pulled his arm around me and wrapped my arms around his midsection, being careful not to hurt his side. His familiar scent enveloped me and I couldn't help pressing her nose into him and taking a deep breath. Just as I wondered if he had any idea I was here beside him, his arm tightened around me, holding me against his body. I grinned a bit and hugged him back, and his face calmed a bit. I felt better and closed my eyes, finally relaxed enough to go to sleep.

I must have laid there for at least five minutes enjoying his warmth against me when I noticed Fang had started fidgeting. I looked up into his face and saw a strained expression, and heard him muttering under his breath. "Oh Max... yes right there... mm..." I sat up to get a better look and my hand brushed against something, and I noticed a bulge appearing under the sheets. I had a general idea of what was going on down there but... I couldn't resist seeing for myself. I pulled the sheets back and Fangs hospital gown up and gasped. Fangs member, the whole 13 inches of it, was standing straight at attention. I had heard that some men got quite large, but not many got this big. I figured it had something to do with the genetic modifications done by the whitecoats. With another glance around the room to make sure everyone was asleep, I submitted to my urges and got a closer look. I climbed to the bottom of the bed and got up close. It seemed even bigger when it was right in my face. I took a deep whiff and found that it smelled OK- not really good, but pleasant.

There was a bead of clear liquid forming on the very tip. I figured this is what they called precum and scooped a bit onto my finger. I sniffed it and found that it smelled good, then popped my finger into my mouth. I was surprised at how good it tasted and decided to go right to the source. With another glance at Fangs face, I wrapped a hand around the base of his rod and timidly licked the head. Enough precum had regathered that it tasted good and Fang let loose a groan of approval, so I decided to keep going. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and sucked gently, just like in those movies on TV late at night. Fang groaned my name and fidgeted uncomfortably, his grip tightening on the bedsheets. I licked all the way up from the base to the tip and started pumping up and down with my hand. Fang groaned louder and his dick twitched in my hand. I started sucking on one of his balls and groaned slightly as his penis twitched again and I realized I was starting to enjoy this.

I slipped a hand down my pants and found my panties were soaking wet. I stopped servicing Fang for a moment to pull off my pants, shirt, and bra. The cool air in the hospital room immediately made my nipples point and my hand wandered up my stomach, tracing slightly over my skin. I started playing with one of my breasts, kneading it and playing with the nipple, while my other hand wandered down south. I pushed my hand into my underwear and rubbed my clit, making myself groan lightly. The hand on my breasts returned to Fang's member and started pumping up and down in rhythm to the hand on my clit. I began to take his dick slowly into my mouth, groaning as I slipped a finger, then two, and then three into my soaking pussy. I ran my mouth up and down his staff, pushing it deeper into my throat with each move. I got about eight inches down when suddenly Fang groaned and grasped my head, pushing it down onto his dick. My nose touched his pubic hairs and I gagged a little as I took his whole dick down my throat. I pushed Fang away and caught my breath, pumping my fingers ever deeper into my pussy the whole time. I moved back to his dick and nibbled on the base, then suddenly I gasped as my callused fingers brushed over my G-Spot. Without warning, I climaxed, trying not to scream out in pleasure as I tensed every muscle in my body. I returned to sucking Fangs cock, groaning loudly as I did so. I took him all the way again, then suddenly Fang thrust into my mouth and I felt him cum down my throat. In surprise I yanked my mouth off of him and he spurted what seemed to be a gallon of cum onto my face. I licked up a bit and found it tasted even better than the precum. I quickly scooped as much as I could off my face and licked it all up.

When it was all gone I climbed back up the bed to Fang's face and lay across his body, feeling the warmth as I slowly came down from my orgasm. After a moment I placed a kiss on Fang's cheek and pulled the covers back up over his body. _...I curled up on my mat next to Nudge. I closed my eyes but didn't really have any hope of sleeping. I lay quietly in the darkness. The only thing that made me feel better was listening to the even, regular, calm breathing of my sleeping flock._


	2. Exploring pt 2

_"Max?" Iggy knocked on the door. "Can I come in? I just have to brush my teeth." "No-I'm in a towel," I called back. "I'm blind," he said impatiently. "No! You're kidding! Are you sure?"_ I heard the door open behind me and whirled around, holding my towel to my breast. "Hey! I said no!" Iggy rolled his eyes and shut the door. "I know, I'm blind not deaf." He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed out a generous amount of toothpaste and started scrubbing his pearly whites. I rolled my eyes and returned to toweling off. I pulled my towel off and toweled off my hair, admiring how my breasts had come in as I did so. They weren't huge, but they were definitely on the upper side of average. I leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look at a cut on my face just as Iggy reached for where he knew the rinse cups were, but it so happened that my twins were right over where the cups were. Iggy's hand closed over my right breast, rubbing over the tit as he did so. My eyes shot up to look at him in the mirror. His face was frozen in an expression of shock, but he didn't let go. After an awkward moment I cleared my throat. "Um... Iggy?" His cheeks flushed and he stammered, "Oh yea, um...", but he didn't let go. My nipple had decided to stand at attention, and it brushed against Iggy's hand with every slight move. A small moan leaked out of my mouth, and I was glad Iggy couldn't see my face, red with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. The moan surprised him and he let go, turning his face away from me as he finished brushing. I put my towel back on and an awkward moment of silence passed before I decided to speak. "Look, Iggy, I-" Suddenly he grabbed my arms and pressed me against the wall, smashing his lips against mine. I was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and began kissing him back.

He pushed his body against mine, which was held against the wall, and started grinding his hips against mine. I groaned into his mouth and let go of my towel, which fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him, one hand traveling up his shirt and the other grasping his butt, pressing his pelvis against me. He released my mouth and moved his lips to my neck, biting and sucking in different places. His tongue lapped against a sweet spot and I gasped in pleasure, making him smile into my neck. His hand grabbed my tit and played with the nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. I groaned louder and my hips started moving on their own, pushing and rolling my pussy against the rough fabric of his jeans. I was practically dripping with pleasure, and my juices were dampening the front of his pants. He noted this and grinned, kissing me again on the lips before moving downward, kissing my chin, throat, and making his way down to my chest. He gave both of my tits the same treatment, kissing, sucking, and biting my nipples while squeezing the breast, then switching to the other mound. After a moment of playing with my boobs Iggy moved downward, placing kisses down my stomach on his way to my "area".

He kept his mouth at the top of my pussy while his fingers played with me, moving up and down between my pussy lips but not entering me yet. I let out a groan of pleasure every time he came near my clit or hole, and finally had enough of him teasing me. "GOD DAMNIT IGGY! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!" I yelled as loud as I dared without letting the others hear me, but it worked. Iggy leaned down and licked my clit, making me gasp. My knees tired to give out, but I grabbed the side of the counter and held myself up. He pushed one of his fingers into me slowly, then pulled it all the way out and pushed a second one in. He tried to push a third one in, stretching me already. He tutted quietly to himself, "You're tight. Some one's gonna have to do something about that sometime." If I wasn't struggling so hard to not go insane from pleasure, I would have kicked him. He continued to lick my clit, the moved down to the main course. He practically buried his face into my pelvis and stuck his tongue into my pussy. I gasped and pushed my cunt into his face, and he used it to his advantage, digging his wriggling tongue deeper into me. I moaned so loud I was afraid that some one would hear me, "Oh God Iggy...Fuck!" My reflexes took over and I grabbed the back of his head, pushing his mouth against me. My hips automatically bucked against him, making the pleasure increase. "OhmyGod Iggyyyyy! I'm cumming!" I hardly gave him warning before clutching his head against my pussy, his strength being the only thing holding me up as I convulsed. I slid, gasping for breath, into his lap and wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him close.

After a moment he helped me up, and placed a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him and chuckled. "Pretty good- for someone who cant see what he's doing." Iggy punched me lightly and walked out. _I grabbed my comb and rubbed a hole in the fogged-up mirror- then stifled a shriek. Eraser Max was back. "Very funny," said Iggy. "Well, don't take forever. Primping's not going to do much for you, anyway." I still hadn't taken a breath by the time i heard his footsteps reach the end of the hall._


	3. Did we just?

_Fang stood up and squeezed my shoulder. "You'll be okay," he said again. He leaned down and quickly kissed my forehead. "I promise."_ He looked down at my face for a second, then seemed to decide that I still wasn't so sure. He sat back down, leaning over me. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes, which were locked onto mine. I tried to harden my gaze, to not look so afraid, but I knew I failed when he leaned closer. I thought he was going to say something, but before I knew it his lips were against mine. Fang let his weight fall against me and I pulled my lips away from his, buying my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his knuckles against my spine between my wings. "Shh... It's OK..." He kissed every part of my face he could reach over and over again, and I realized I felt better every time his lips touched me. I pushed him off of me and onto his back on the bed next to me, and before he could do anything I was on top of him, straddling his waist.

If I had been wearing a shirt I would have pulled it off in an extremely sexy way, but seeing as I was in a towel I just peeled it away, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. I shook out my hair, allowing it to drape over my exposed chest and pulled off his shirt. I leaned down until my face was only centimeters from Fang's and my damp hair separated us from the rest of the world. Our lips were separated by almost nothing and I could feel every one of his warm breaths as my eyes searched his face. As usual, his eyes didn't give away anything, but his manhood did. I pressed my waist harder against the bulge forming in Fangs pants and smiled deviously as a pained look flashed across his face, then vanished. I moaned sexily, brushing my lips against his before leaning down to his ear. I took his ear lobe in my mouth and sucked on it, causing Fang to groan slightly before catching himself. I pressed my wet breasts against him and let my warm breath wash over his ear. "What are you going to do about it," I breathed into his ear, "hm big boy?"

Suddenly Fang pounced up, tackling me beneath him. He smashed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I responded enthusiastically, drawing his tongue into a wrestling match with my own. My hands wandered up and down his chest and back, my overloaded senses barely registering his rough battle scarred skin. Fang's hands left my arms and started working frantically to undo his pants. My hands rushed way to fast to help him and I pulled his pants off hardly milliseconds after Fang had them undone. His boxers came off even faster and I had him pressed against me before the thought had fully formed in my mind. Fang's cock was rubbing against my pussy as we kissed, and my pussy got wetter with every stroke. Fang pulled his lips away from mine and locked my eyes. "Max I-" "Fang just do it. Now." I interrupted, anticipating his remark. Immediately I felt him enter me, filling me up. Suddenly I felt him literally ripping me and it took everything I had not to scream in pain and surprise. I grabbed on to him, holding him tight against me, forcing him to stay still. It took me a second to realize that he had just taken my virginity. Don't get me wrong, I had been hurt a lot more than this, but never a deep ripping pain like this.

After a moment I let go of Fang and let him start moving again. I groaned as the pain subsided and pleasure took its place. My cunt clutched onto him as he pumped in and out of me and he gasped in pleasure. "Damn Max you're so-" gasp "tight!" I couldn't help but grin- he had just taken my virginity, obviously I would be tight. Without a word I grabbed his chest and rolled us over so that I was riding him. I grabbed one of his hands and clutched it to my chest, making him grab my breast. I let my wings fall out as I began to move up and down on his staff. Fang's one hand began to massage my boob as the other one stroked my thigh and he gazed up at me. I imagined I looked horrible, flushed and sweaty and my hair all over, but suddenly Fang spoke up. "You look gorgous," he muttered, and I could see he blushed slightly even over his flushed face. I leaned down and kissed him, all the while gyrating my hips around him. He groaned into my mouth and rolled over on top of me again and began thrusting harder into me. I moaned each time his pelvis hit mine, and I hoped no one else could hear us. Pleasure built up inside of me and suddenly went over the top, "Fang! I'm cumming!"

My mind went blank as every muscle in my body tensed at once. Far away I could hear myself moaning loudly, practically screaming, but where I was I was floating in a sea of ecstasy. The only things that existed where me and Fang and the point where we joined. My pussy pulsed with each heartbeat, and suddenly I heard Fang gasp, the sound echoing in my ears. He thrust deep into me and groaned and I felt his warm essence squirting into me. My pussy instinctively milked his dick for everything as I gasped out in pleasure while Fangs warm seed painted my fertile teenage womb.

As I came down from my high I became aware of the bed, of the room all over again. Fang receded from being everything in my world to being Fang again, holding me in his arms as he panted. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, perfectly content to stay there forever. All to soon I felt him ease me off of him and I fell agaisnt the cool sheets of the bed. I opened my eyes just in time to see the door close. _Then he was gone, and I was more confused than ever._


	4. The Red-Haired Wonder

_But I watched, dumbfounded, as Fang's hands slid slowly up her back, holding the girl closer. He angled his head so they could kiss better._[Fang's POV]

As my tongue wrestled with hers, I realized I didn't even know her name. I realized that this was a perfect opportunity, the little slut would let me do anything I wanted. I slid my hand back down her back and down the waistband of her uniform skirt, grasping her ass. She groaned into my mouth as I pressed her waist against mine and ground her pelvis into mine. She started sliding up and down, humping me through her clothes. I spun us around, pressing her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me and moaned louder as I pressed into her and I took the cue and pulled her uniform out of her skirt and yanked it open, making buttons fly everywhere.

I smirked as I saw her pure white bra underneath. She thought she was a good little girl, didn't she? I grabbed her arms and held them to the wall as I leaned in to her chest, biting her nipple through the fabric. The slut groaned and thrust her breasts into my face, obviously wanting more. I let go of her hands and pulled her bra off, snapping the clasp and tossing it aside. I bit her other tit and she practically screamed in pleasure. So Slut liked it rough, hm? The problem would be the noise... I reached down and ripped off a strip off the hem of her shirt and tired it around her mouth as a gag. I pulled her off the wall and sat her down on a desk before pulling off her skirt. Her white "good girl" panties were soaking wet and I could see right through them. I pulled them down to her ankles and got a good whiff of her juices. I grinned again as I leaned in and ran my tongue all the way from base to clit and a smooth, slow motion.

The slut's eyes bulged and she tried to scream again as she pushed her cunt into my face. I decided to indulge her and started eating her out, alternating between sucking on her clit and fucking her with my tongue while I played with her clit with the hand that wasn't busy keeping her hands away. Her hips seemed to take a mind of their own as they rocked back and forth, humping my face. She groaned with every breath as I started finger fucking her, rubbing right against her g-spot. Her muffled moans got louder and louder until she hit her breaking point and gasped. She managed to shout through the gag, "Imph cmmengg!" just as her pussy clenched and she arched her back, moaning loudly as her juices flowed freely down her legs.

I stood up and dropped my pants, deciding it was my turn. I rubbed my dick on her pussy, wetting it with her juices, but I decided not to go for her pussy. She was so much of a slut she would probably be too loose to be any real fun. Instead I flipped her over and touched the head of my rod to her pink, puckered ass hole. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was planing to do and she turned to look at me. "Hmh! Mo! Noh un tuchus migh ash!" I laughed and started putting pressure agaisnt her ass, which she was holding tight. "Sorry, I can't understand what you're saying," I said just as my head pushed pass her sphincter. I groaned at the tightness and pushed forward, ignoring her cries of protest and pain. "Stoph! Peez! Ih hurs!" I sighed and stopped pushing and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "It'll feel better if you stop clenching. Push like you're going to the bathroom and It'll go in easier. It will start feeling good soon, if you just let it. I promise." The slut nodded and sniffed, wiping tears off her face.

I pulled back a bit before pushing forward again, and I noticed it was a bit easier. Still tighter than hell, but she was obviously taking my advice. I bottomed out and began thrusting back and forth, and it didn't take long for a moan to escape the Slut's mouth. I started pumping harder, at the speed I wanted to. She began to groan just as much as before as her insides squirmed around my cock. I groaned as pulled all the way out, then slammed in to the base over and over, as fast as I could. Suddenly the Slut screamed, even through the gag. She began wriggling on the desk as she orgasmed, and her ass clenched around my staff. I groaned and thrust in,squirting a few strands of bird-kid cum into her rectum before pulling out and emptying the rest onto her back and hair. The Slut collapsed onto the desk, panting, with Fang cum leaking out of her gaping ass.

I smiled and slapped her ass once before pulling on my pants. I pulled her panties off of her ankles and stuffed them into my pocket, then picked up her bra and skirt and stuffed them into the trash, under the bag so she wouldn't find them. The little slut would wake up with nothing but socks, a shirt without any buttons, and cum leaking out of her ass and all over her hair. She would either have to wait until after school to leave, or be humiliated. She really had no choice if there was a class in here soon. Which I was pretty sure there was.

[Max's POV]_I stepped back, not breathing, feeling like I was going to hurl. Oh, God. Spinning on my heel, I raced down the hall and into the girls' bathroom._


	5. Revenge

_I stood up, letting my pages fall to the ground. "I'm beat. See you in the morning." I stood up and left without another look at either of them. _I stomped to my room and slammed the door behind me- but only heard a dull thunk, not a satisfying slam. I spun around to find Fang at my door, grasping the door. I tried to slam it closed on him again, but he had the better grip and shoved it open. He stepped into the room and I turned and pulled off my shirt, changing like he wasn't even there. I felt his hand on my bare shoulder. "Hey... what's wrong?" I twisted around, pushing him back. "You should know damn well what's wrong," I shouted. He looked taken aback, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into his chest. "Sh," he whispered, rubbing his hand between my wings, "It's OK." I thrashed around in his arms, punching him in the chest. Anyone else would be on the ground, gasping or possibly unconscious, but Fang didn't even flinch. Instead, he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face, brushing tears away. He kissed me gently and I automatically fell into him, but then I remembered that the Red-Haired Wonder had had her lips in the same place I did and felt a wave of disgust.

I snapped out my wings, knocking Fang off balance. With one thrust of my wings I jumped across the room and landed on my bed. I looked at Fang with murder in my eyes and growled. "Get out. Now." Fang simply shook his head and shut the door, leaning against it. I huffed and flopped down on the bed, turning my back to Fang and pulling the covers up over my head. I felt his eyes on the back of my head and I pressed my eyes closed, willing him to go away. Instead of hearing the door open, I felt Fang sit down on the edge of the bed. I groaned inwardly and pulled the sheet tighter over my face.

The sheets moved and Fang slid in beside me. I felt his arms wrap around me and his warmth surround me, and it took all my will not to turn and hug him back. Instead I used my wings to dislodge him again and I scooted closer to the wall, away from him. Fang sighed and ran his hand down my spine. "How can I make it up to you?" I turned and glared at him for a moment while I thought. "O.K. You can _start_ by pleasuring me. You seemed to make that _bitch_ feel good enough, you better make me feel even better." The venom in my voice made Fang scramble. I threw the covers aside and slid off my jeans and panties and kicked them aside, making sure to catch Fang across the chest.

I laid back and put my feet up on Fang's shoulders as he crawled in between my legs. I wasn't going to make this easy for him, but I had to admit I was getting excited. After watching Fang go at it with that whore, I needed a release. And now he was at my mercy. I smiled deviantly as she felt his breath against my thighs. He ran his fingers up and down my legs slowly before kissing the soft skin. He moved slowly up both sides, sometimes kissing, sometimes running his tongue up the sensitive skin. As he neared the apex of my legs a flutter of pleasure surged through my body. His hand brushed across my mound, with just enough pressure so I was sure that it was deliberate. Any doubt of my excitement was immediately erased. I was soaked, and he knew it. He kept licking along my inner thighs, but he moved his hand up to my sex. He spent a moment just rubbing my sensitive lips before splitting them and sliding his finger down over my clit. I shuddered involuntarily. I heard Fang laugh quietly to himself and felt him moving closer to my pussy. Just before his lips touched mine I braced my foot against his shoulder and kicked him back.

He was stunned for a second, and I was on top of him in a flash. He looked up at me and smirked, and I smiled back knowing that we were not thinking the same thing, but I led him on. I rubbed against him and groaned, spreading my wetness on his jeans. I let my hand trail down his body and rub his now raging hard on through his pants as my other hand slowly removed his belt. His eyes closed in pleasure and I struck, rolling off of him and pushing him off the bed. He landed face down on the floor and I jumped on top of him again, using the belt to tie his hands behind his back. I pushed him back over onto his back and sat on his confused looking face. He tried to say something, but he was muffled as I ground my pussy against his mouth. He had forgotten how pissed I was, and now I channeled every bit of that anger into pressing my pelvis into his face. He tried to protest and his tongue hit something sensitive and I moaned and convulsed slightly. This happened a few more times before he realized what was happening and began to use his tongue on purpose. My eyes flickered shut as my hands instinctively moved to my tits and clit.

The extra stimulation made me groan louder, and I almost didn't hear the door open and it took me a few more seconds for the sound to connect. My eyes flew open just in time to see Nudge's sneaker dissapear behind the door as it slammed shut. Just as I figured out what that ment, my brain suddenly went blank. I had no control, but was aware that I took a huge gasp of air as I started convulsing. Fang's tounge continued working, and I hit a second climax that made me moan loudly. This only egged Fang on more and he continued working on the weak spot he had found. I was almost over the edge to a third orgasm when I let myself fall to the floor. The shock of the cold floor ended up pushing me too far again. Somewhere in the distance I heard myself scream in pleasure. It took me a good few minuites to stop convulsing completely, and even more time before I was able to trust myself on my feet.

Fang still lay on the ground where I left him, his face covered in my juices. I found that incredibly arousing, but she was too exhausted to be aroused. I draped myself over Fang's panting body and pulled open his jeans and his throbbing cock sprang out. I grabbed it and teased it slightly and looked up at him with the sexiest eyes I could manage. I licked my lips and said, barely above a breath, "Want me to take care of this for you?" He nodded with a pained look on his face. I instantly let go of him and stood up. "Then you should probably watch where you put it." I pushed him out my door as he was, hands tied and cock exposed. I slammed the door. _"I don't suppose you took a look at my blog yet?" Fang called out. I didn't bother to answer... that I had. And it was good. The boy had some poetry in him._


	6. Pt 1 Skullfucked

_It was around 3:00 a.m. when we got back to Anne's. We headed toward the window we'd left open, in a little-used storeroom on the second floor._  
_"Fang." He looked at me, and I gestured_ to the ground. We landed in a grove of trees a ways from the house. "What is it?" he asked. I shushed him and pushed him against a tree before kissing him. It took him a second to react, but when he did it was with a passion. I leaned into his body and he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back before letting his hands drop to caress my ass. I groaned into his mouth and pushed against him. He already had a sizable lump growing in his pants and I couldn't wait to get my hands on it.

I peeled off my shirt and bra and pushed my breasts into his face. The cool night air felt good against my bare skin and made my nipples stand instantly at attention. Fang wasted no time in taking a nipple into his mouth and moving a hand to play with the other one. I groaned and trailed my hands down to his waist, teasing the waistband of his pants and rubbing the bulge through his jeans. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his pants and dropped to my fingers lingered in my hair as I looked up at him and popped open his pants button and slowly pulled down the zipper. I gave him a sexy smile and yanked his pants and boxers down, making his enlarged cock pop out into my face.

I liked my lips and wrapped a hand around the large staff pointing at my face. My free hand trailed down my soft breasts and tight stomach and pushed down into the front of my pants. I kissed the tip gently, saying hello to my old friend. Fang groaned as my warm lips touched the sensitive head. My eyes met his and I lapped my tongue all the way up the length of his member. I repeated this a few times, then swirled my tongue around the tip before taking just the head in my mouth. Fang groaned and tried to thrust forward, but I pushed him against the tree and nibbled on the tip. My hand moved lightly up and down the shaft, and I used my tongue to lap at his hole, making Fang gasp at the sensitive touch.

My other hand spread my damp lower lips and I brushed a finger between them. It brushed my clit and I moaned, the vibrations running up Fang's cock and making him groan. I began circling my sensitive nub, and at the same time began moving up Fang's member, engulfing it bit by bit. As I moved up Fang's breathing became harsher. When I was about halfway up his 13 inch tool when without warning I took the whole thing in my mouth. Fang shouted and his hands flew to the back of my head, holding me in place. I could feel his cock twitching deep in my throat, and I began assaulting my clit as I choked on it.

Fang swore as my throat tightened around him and began to face fuck me. Tears began to run down my face as I struggled for a breath, but my hand had moved from my clit and was now viciously attacking my pussy and I was close to climaxing. I hit my peak and tried to yell out around the huge tool in my mouth, but nothing more than a choking gargle escaped.. The movement was enough to throw Fang over the edge as well and he yelled out as he came, squirting his cum right into my throat.

He let go of my head and I fell back onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air as streams of tears ran down my cheeks. One last spurt of jizz landed on my cheek, and I pulled my hand from my soaked pants and wiped it off, mixing our juices. I licked it all up greedily, trying to get every bit of his delicious seed. He dropped to the ground next to me and I made myself sit up. I grabbed Fang's discarded belt and used it to tie his hands behind his back again. Even though I wanted him, he needed to know I was still pissed. I rolled him back onto his back and slid my soaking jeans and panties off my hips. I straddled his chest and smiled down at him.  
"Now, it's my turn."


	7. Pt 2 What Happens In The Woods

I took a second to catch my breath, and when we were both ready I knelt over Fang's face. I spread my cunt lips and a cool breeze made the wet, sensitive flesh tingle and made me gasp. Without warning Fang leaned up and caught my clit. He sucked on it and swirled it with his tongue, and I groaned and let myself fall against his mouth. Fang pressed his face up into me and delved his tongue up into me and I gave a shout of pleasure. He was getting too good at this.

I found myself on the edge of another orgasm way too quickly. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up against my pussy as I ground my pelvis down into him. The added stimulation was just enough and I came with a drawn out groan, my juices soaking Fang's face. As I came down from the high I slid off of him and pushed him onto his stomach. I yanked the belt off of his hands and ripped his shirt over his head. The second his lips passed from under the shirt I was on him,my mouth smashed against his. Our tongues wrestled each other and I tasted myself on him. I bit my lip and slid up so I could lick his ear. I pressed against him and groaned into his ear. "Take me. I need you now."

Fang wasted no time. He pulled me to my feet and pressed me against a tree, the rough bark cutting into my skin. I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me, quickly and roughly. I let out a shout that turned into a groan as he bottomed out, thrusting into me hard. His huge cock filled me to the brim, turning every movement into intense pleasure. With each thrust of his hips the tree dug deeper and deeper into my back, the burning scrapes just adding to the ecstasy.

I became aware of nothing more than the tree, Fang's burning body, and the limp ball of pleasure that was my body. My finger nails dug into his back, but I wasn't controlling them. My brain had completely shut down, and the only things it was able to do was feel pleasure and make constant panting, groaning, and "Oh God"'s into Fang's ear. A particularly deep thrust threw me into my third orgasm of the night.

I tried to suppress a scream by biting Fang's shoulder. He cried out and threw himself against me, pressing me into the three and his staff even deeper into my sex. The sudden sensation caused another orgasm and I couldn't stop from screaming as my body shuddered against him. My helpless convulsions pressed me against Fang, and a slight brush of skin against my clit brought another wave of pleasure and another climax. Tears streamed down my face and my juices ran down both my and Fang's thighs. My brain was completely overrun by pleasure and nothing made sense anymore except him.

"OHSHITFANGOHSHITOHSHITOHMYGO D!DON'TSTOP!" My body continued to writhe against him and finally Fang could take no more. He pressed his head into the crook of my neck and thrusted hard and deep three more times before reaching his limit. "Max, here it comes!" He groaned one last time before I felt his boiling seed filling me up. The sensation was too much and pushed me into a whole new orgasm. The toll of the night suddenly folded on me and I was able to utter one last "Oh, Fuck" before passing out.

When I awoke, Fang was fully dressed and was cradling my head in his lap. The cool night air still played against my naked skin, giving me goosebumps. I shivered and moved to hug myself and I felt the dried fluids across my thighs and pussy. I smiled at the memory, and at the warmth that Fang's cum in my pussy brought. I looked up at him and smiled sexily. "You're still not forgiven."

I collected my clothes and we took to the early morning sky once more. As we neared the house, I gestured to it _with one hand._  
_  
_  
_We could see Anne's silhouette clearly in the window of her room. She was awake and looking for us at 3:00 a.m. Didn't that woman ever sleep?_


	8. Theater Snacks

_The film we saw was an incredibly violent military-espionage-action thing that looked like home movies form my childhood. Mostly I sat in the dark, analyzing fight scenes and praying that Sam wouldn't try to hold my hand. What if my palms were sweaty? I nervously rubbed them on my jeans._

Then suddenly my heart skipped a beat as I felt his hand brush mine. He made his move and grabbed my hand. My chest fluttered. I decided that my palms weren't too sweaty, and squeezed his hand back. Then he did something that I wasn't expecting. He began to pull my hand over towards him. He placed my hand on his knee and slowly started moving it up his leg. I pretended to watch the movie. Was this normal? I had never been on a date before to know. Suddenly I knew what he was up to as my hand made it up to his lap and brushed against the lump in his pants. I looked over at Sam and he glanced over at me and smiled.

He held my hand over his lap and I could feel the bulge growing bigger. I glanced around the theater, but it was mostly empty and we were towards the back. No one was paying attention to us. I began to slowly rub my hand against his lump and he let go. I took this as a good sign and grabbed him through his pants, squeezing him. I kept looking at the screen, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down as quietly as possible. I released his already stiff cock from his boxers and glanced down at it. It was no where near as big as Fang, but it was still sizable. I lightly traced my fingers around its length before grabbing it and beginning to jack him off. Sam took a deep breath of relief and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I tried to watch the movie, but my mind kept turning toward my hand gently pumping his dick.

The movie was now boring to me and I glanced around the theater. No one was looking at us. It was too dark for anyone to see anything even if they did. I looked over at Sam, but he wasn't watching the movie anymore either. His eyes were closed in pleasure. I looked around the theater one last time to make sure no one was watching and leaned down and took his member in my mouth. Sam's eyes shot open and he sat up, but he quickly relaxed again as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. He moaned softly and rubbed the back of my head with his hand. I looked up at him and shushed him with a mischievous smile.

I turned back to his dick and began moving down the shaft. I moved up and down, slowly taking a little more in with each down stroke. In no time I had swallowed his entire manhood. After handling Fang, this was a piece of cake. I started bobbing up and down, moving all the way from just the tip till his cock was hitting the back of my throat. Sam gripped the arm rests and fidgeted in his seat, obviously trying to hold in gasps of pleasure.

I kept using my tongue, running it up the sensitive underside and swirling it around his rod. I had just started playing with his ball sack and began using my tongue even more when Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled around his throbbing cock and I pulled off so that just the very tip was in my mouth. I continued to suck on it and tease it with my tongue while I played with his balls and jacked him off with my other hand. I felt his ball sack tighten and he grunted as he filled my mouth with his sticky cum.

I didn't swallow, but collected it all in my mouth. When he finished I sat up and tapped his shoulder, then opened my mouth to show him his cum running off my tongue. Only then did I swallow and open my mouth again to show him that it was gone. _When the movie was over, we decided to get ice cream at a little shop down the block._


	9. Like A Whore

_Fang leaned against my desk and crossed his arms over his chest. I hear something in his voice and looked up at his face. As usual, he looked completely impassive, but I knew him so well that I could read the almost indiscernible twitch of his jaw muscle. the slight tightening around his eyes._  
_  
_  
I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "What's the problem," I asked. His eyebrow raised. "Problem? What problem? Why would I have a problem with you being the new whore in town?" I scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He took a step towards me and glowered down at me. "His cum is still in your hair." "Liar. I swallowed." He smirked and I groaned inwardly. He had trapped me. Anger welled up inside me and I pushed him back. "Why the fuck do you care? I thought you would have been too busy with your red headed slut to notice. What does she have that I don't?"

Fang stepped towards me and I beat my firsts against his chest. He grabbed my wrists and forced my hands to my side. "Do you wanna know why? It's because I care about you. I can do whatever the hell I want to her and it doesn't matter in the end. I don't wanna screw this up with you." I growled at him. It was too perfect. I wanted to be mad at him for having just the right answer. I twisted my wrist free and smacked him across the face. "There," I breathed, "Now I screwed it up. Use me. Like you don't care. Like 'the new whore in town'."

Something glinted in Fang's eyes as he rubbed his red cheek. "Fine," he growled," but you asked for it." He ripped open my shirt, tearing the fabric like paper. In the next second it was pulled from my shoulders and on the floor, leaving me in just my lacy black bra. He grabbed the waistband of my jeans and pulled me against him. His lips locked roughly with mine and kissed me hard and fast as our groins ground together before he threw me onto the bed. My wings cushioned my fall, but I had barely sat up before Fang jumped on top of me. His shirt had been discarded, along with his belt. He grabbed my wrists and held them against the bed above my head, leaving me helpless. He kissed me passionately again and continued to grind his pelvis into me.

When he let go of my wrists he took a hold of the front of my bra and sat back, pulling me up. He yanked me between his legs and pulled hard, making the straps snap. My bra joined my shirt on the floor. My heart pounded as I gasped for breath and Fang opened his jeans, letting loose his huge cock. After handling Sam's member, I realized I had actually missed Fang's size. Suddenly he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down to his crotch. "Well, Bitch, let's see what you can do!"

I quickly grabbed his dick and took the tip in my mouth and began working the shaft with my hand. I licked the head slowly around before moving down the shaft. The deeper I got the slower I moved and the faster I worked my tongue. I began to bob my head up and down around his shaft and my had stated to rub and squeeze his balls. As I really started to get into it Fang started stroking my hair. "Do you like sucking my cock like that?" I looked up at him and nodded, giving his tip an extra flick of my tongue for emphasis. He chuckled and grabbed my hair, pulling my off his staff. "This is how my whores do it." Suddenly he shoved me back onto his cock, pushing me all the way down and hitting the back of my throat. He used my hair as a grip to pump my face down over his dick.

My eyes watered and I could hardly breathe as he shoved his organ down my throat again and again. He got rougher as he pounded away and tears streamed down my cheeks. As he sped up it became harder and harder to breathe and I was starting to black out when he finally grunted and shoved his cock all the way down my throat, pressing my nose into his pelvis. He didn't even give me a chance to swallow, just shooting his cum straight down my throat.

Fang let go of my head and I fell back, coughing and sputtering for breath. He barely gave me any time to recover before he was on me again, pulling on my jeans. He didn't bother taking off my belt or undoing the buttons, he just yanked them down over my tight ass. He pulled my pants and panties down far enough so that my soaking pussy was exposed, then left them tight around my thighs, stopping me from being able to move my legs at all. He pushed me onto my front and pulled my ass up into the air, exposed.

Fang wasted no time in entering me from behind. I cried out at the sudden intrusion. My position made it seem like he was filling me up more than ever, and with each thrust I grunted loudly. The angle he penetrated me at made it so that his huge cock rubbed against my g-spot with every rough thrust. I braced my hands against the wall as he pushed me over the edge to my first orgasm without so much as a pause.

He only stopped once so that he could tear my jeans off before returning to fucking me at full force. I felt him spread my ass cheeks and run his thumb over my sensitive asshole. He spit on the puckered entrance and worked his thumb slowly into my virgin hole. The new sensation made me cum again, smearing Fang's thighs with my sweet juices. He added another finger and another into my tight ass and I gasped in pleasure. He spread his fingers and gaped my rosebud and spit right into my anus. The feeling made me squirm and orgasm again.

Suddenly Fang stopped and pulled out and his weight disappeared from the bed. I panted with exhaustion and let my head rest on a pillow. The thought of Fang's whereabouts had only vaguely formed in my mind when I felt him behind me again. Once again he spread my ass cheeks and I felt a cool liquid run down between them. He worked the cool liquid into my ass, then I felt the tip of his cock against my puckered hole. He slowly gave more and more pressure until his bulbous head slipped passed the ring of muscle. I bit my lip as my ass was entered for the first time.

Fang slowly added more and more of his huge member into my ass and I cried out in pleasure as much as in pain. He didn't seem to give any sympathy towards the fact that this was my first time. He gave me his whole 13 inches at once, pressing his pelvis hard against my ass before starting to fuck me. As the pain subsided and I loosened up he was able to go faster and I cried out in pleasure every time he bottomed out in me. I had to brace myself against the wall again as my orgasms began anew.

Fang was already at the end of his stamina and my tight virgin ass pushed him right to the limit. After only a few moments fucking my butt he slammed all the way into me, crushing me into the wall. He grunted and I felt his burning cum fill my bowls. He pulled out and moved away, leaving me to fall to my side, exhausted. I felt Fang's sticky seed leak from my gaping asshole and I reached back and scooped it up. I rolled over and looked him in the eye and licked it sexily from my fingers. "Do I make a good whore?"

**(A/N: I did not write any of this, I'm simply posting this for everyone to see. This is also why it will most likely not ever be updated. Sorry)**


End file.
